


The Hypotena-Whatsit

by Light of the Dawn (pippathewriter)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippathewriter/pseuds/Light%20of%20the%20Dawn
Summary: "Don't act so surprised, I'm not as dumb as everybody thinks I am." Anne Maria's tutor has helped her immensely, but she's got some mixed feelings about her improvement in the subject.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Late entry for Crack and Fanon Week 2014.
> 
> Day 2: studying / schoolwork.

"So that would make the hypotena-whatsit three." She said, tapping the end of her pencil against her lower lip thoughtfully.

"Yes!" The nerd said, nodding enthusiastically. "Gosh, I think you've got the hang of it!"

"Aww, yeah baby!" Annie cheered.

"You got everything right on the review that Mr Hatchet gave you." Harold replied, pleased by this new development. "And without my help, too. I'm impressed."

"Heyy, don't act so surprised," she said. "I'm not as dumb as everybody thinks I am."

"Oh - I – uh – never said you were! Gosh! I'm just happy for you, you're going to ace your midterm."

"Eh, I was just teasing anyway, Gingy." she said, playfully shoving her tutor's shoulder. "I'm just lucky I got a great tutor."

"You know, at this rate you won't need me to keep tutoring you."

And the proud grin melted off of Annie's face in an instant. "Yeah."

Harold looked down at Anne Maria's midterm review. She was in really good shape for the midterm, and he was proud that he'd helped someone improve so much. Gosh, he was proud of _her_. He was proud of the fact that he'd been her tutor.

So why was this feeling of pride making him feel so empty inside?

He took a deep breath as he went over her answers a second time, desperately hoping for there to suddenly be some gregarious error in her arithmetic. But as he went over each and every problem – somehow she'd gone from failing the class to getting every question right. And he hadn't even had to tell her the answers.

"Hey Gingy," she said suddenly, regarding him with her wide, dark eyes.. "I got a midterm coming up in English. Have you read Romeo and Juliet?"

"Who hasn't? Gosh!"

"I was sick all week when we read it in class." Anne Maria said. "I missed the whole thing. And I don't speak yonder Shakespeare."

"Well actually, _yonder_ refers to a place, it's basically the Shakespearian way to say 'over there'."

"Oooooh." Anne Maria said, leaning down to grab the copy of Romeo and Juliet that she'd been given in class from her book bag.

And as Harold launched into an explanation about the complete linguistic history of the word 'yonder' and its usage in Shakespearan works as well as its modern usage, she couldn't help a smile from gracing her face.

She wasn't ready for their study sessions to end quite yet.


End file.
